dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Ballard
|birthplace = Paris, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director Writer Comedian |first_appearance = Dragonaut: The Resonance |areas_active = Dallas Houston |active = 2009-present |status = Active }}Tia Lynn Ballard (born May 11, 1986 in Paris, Texas) is an American actress, artist, comedian, writer and voice actress for FUNimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. Her notable roles include Yoshino in Date A Live, Happy in Fairy Tail, Mizore Shirayuki in Rosario + Vampire, Rin Ogata in Rideback, Kusano in Sekirei, Nanami Momozono in Kamisama Kiss and Zero Two in DARLING in the FRANXX. Biography Ballard grew up in Paris, Texas. She was inspired to get into voice acting when she attended an anime convention, seeing the panel of voice actors, and learned that FUNimation was only two hours from her hometown. In college, she was a participant in the Disney College Program, after which she changed her major to theatre. She completed an associate degree from Paris Junior College with an emphasis on Theatre and Art. Ballard's first voice acting gig was at Funimation where she worked with Monica Rial. She played Young Asim in Dragonaut: The Resonance. She later had a larger role as Rachel Calvin in Linebarrels of Iron. Outside of voice acting, Ballard has co-created a Super Mario Bros.-themed online comic called Koopasta. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''B't X'' (1996) - B't J'Taime (Redub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Varie Fanel (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Porche, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Reo Usami (eps. 38-39), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Mizore Shirayuki *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Mizore Shirayuki *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Little Girl (ep. 59), ZZTV Receptionist (ep. 83), Pink-Haired Girl (ep. 85) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Happy *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Shao May, Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Nero *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Naked Girl with Dental Braces (ep. 4A), Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - 12th Pink (ep. 5) *''Gosick'' (2011) - Nicole Lulu (ep. 21) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Smile's Secretary (ep. 40), Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Nanami Momozono, Yukiji *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Taro, Young Akiho Senomiya *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Hanna Diament *''Free! Iwatobi Swim Club'' (2013) - Chigusa Hanamura *''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' (2013) - Peashy/Yellow Heart *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Marron *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Hanna Diament *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Marron, Caway, Cosmetics Vendor (ep. 1), Reporter (ep. 15), Refugee (ep. 65), Party Girl (ep. 68), Lingerie Clerk (ep. 71), Rat (ep. 74), Civilian (ep. 75) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''Yamada-kun & the Seven Witches'' (2015) - Jaiko (eps. 1-2) *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Ragdoll, Additional Voices *''Orange'' (2016) - Rio Ueda *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Jade Ariel, Additional Voices *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Bell, Additional Voices *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Ellen Urnea Ortlinde *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' (2017) - Iida (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Saga of Tanya the Evil'' (2017) - Mary Sue *''Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card'' (2018) - Fanren Li (ep. 19) *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' (2018) - Zero Two *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Korona Yuhi (ep. 5), Mr. Bunny A (ep. 5), Crappy Subculture Girl (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' (2019) - Itsuki Nakano OVAs & Specials *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Karendayu (ep. 3) *''One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia'' (2015) - Porche Anime Films *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Kana Jinnouchi *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Midori Kitakami *''One Piece Film: Z'' (2012) - Young Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Marron *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Marron *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Porche Voice Director *In Another World with my Smartphone External Links *Tia Ballard at the Internet Movie Database *Tia Ballard at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Sound Cadence Studios